1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to prefabricated components and more particularly to an improved prefabricated wall/floor panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Prefabrication is the practice of assembling components of, for example, a building in a factory, and transporting these components to a construction site where the building is to be located. Finally, the components are lifted into place and bolted together.
Prefabrication has the following advantages: Construction time is reduced. On-site construction and congestion is minimized. Construction quality is improved. Cost savings.
However, prefabrication also has the following advantages: Attention has to be paid to the strength and corrosion-resistance of the joining of prefabricated sections to avoid failure of the joint. Leaks can form at joints of prefabricated components. Transportation costs may be higher for voluminous prefabricated sections than for materials of which they are made. Large prefabricated sections require heavy-duty cranes and precision measurement and handling to place in position.
Thus, continuing improvements for prefabricated components (e.g., wall panels or floor panels) are constantly sought.